You've Shoot it Into my Heart
by deadkokoro
Summary: Mirajane Cross, after her parents' death, went to a family friend who lives in Japan. As soon she went in the province, she got lost. She saw a shadow by the shore and asked for directions. Little did she know that it was actually the son of their family friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Just saw this fanfic in one of my old files and I just thought that I'll share it to you guys. :)**

 **Sendo X OC**

I looked outside the window and remembered the things my friends used to say to me, " Clouds are like cottons, they're so white and fluffy." I'm in a flight to Japan. My parents died in a car accident and our lawyer said that they have a friend in Japan that can help me. It seems that this friend is the only person that can help me since I'm still underage to get the possessions of my parents.

"We're about to arrive in Japan. Please secure your seat belts as we descend down."

I buckled up and looked outside as we land. By the time I stepped inside the airport, I received a message from my parents' friend that she can't go to the airport to fetch me so she sent a picture of a map. I'm not really good with directions but I'll try. As what she instructed in a message, I need to ride a train to go to their place. Their city is by the sea and the ride to there will take quite a time. Before I went inside the train, I exchanged my money to yen to buy food since I haven't eaten much food inside the plane. The ride took a bit of my time that it's already sunset.

By the time I arrived, it's already dark and then I remembered the map. I looked at the map and went to the direction of her place but unfortunately, due to my not-so-good sense of direction, I arrived near the sea. I looked at the map again but I know that I'm completely lost.

 _A shadow! Someone's moving by the docks. Maybe I can ask that person but is it safe? It is walking towards me._

The shadow soon took form with the light from the lamp post. He's a man with white complexion and pointy hair. He's very tall, almost six feet. His sharp jawline and pink lips suggest that he's quite the popular guy. His eyes looking at me and we stood their for a few moment. I decided to break the silence.

"Umm, may I ask for directions?", I asked.

"Sure", he said with a smile.

I showed the map to him.

"Do you know where it is?", I asked.

"Sorry but I can't understand maps."

He replied with an embarrassed laugh.

"I see. Thank you."

"Wait. Do you know the name of the place?", he asked.

"No. I haven' t asked. Oh, right. Maybe I can call her now since it is already evening. She might be free from work now."

I dialed her number and she picked it up. I asked the name of the place...

"She said that it's _Sendo Residence._ "

"Sendo Residence?"

"Yes. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes."

He said that he'll walk me there since he's also going to the same direction.

He kept on staring at me with a confused look.

"Is there something wrong?", I asked.

"Are you from here? I never saw you before", he replied.

"I'm from the Philippines. It's actually my first time to travel on my own and coincidentally, it's the hometown of my parents."

"Both of them are Japanese?"

"Yes. We just lived in the Philippines because of their work."

"I see."

We continued to walk without talking but then I noticed that the people around us are staring. I became quite conscious of my clothes or my face if it looks different form Japan but then I realized that they are looking at the man beside me. Just like I've thought, he's popular.

"What's your name?", he asked.

"Cross Mirajane", I replied.

"How about you?", I asked.

Then he stopped walking.

"We're here", he said.

The house is average in size but then something caught my eyes, a basketball ring. A woman came out of the gate and greeted me.

"You're Mirajane-chan, right?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you."

"My! You look so beautiful."

"Thank you."

She looked behind me.

"Akira? Did you help her reach our house?"

"Yes but we just met by coincidence."

 _Wait. Our house?_

"Umm, can I call you 'Aunt'?", I asked.

"Sure. Sure."

"Aunt, who is he?"

"Akira, you haven't introduced yourself yet? Mirajane-chan, he's Sendo Akira, my son."

"Your son?! I see."

"What do you mean?"

"He kept on staring at me with a confused look and he asked some questions. He's living here, that's the reason. I see. I see."

"Let's continue this talk inside. Shall we?", aunt asked.

"Yes."

And we went inside. We ate dinner and after that, we chat a bit in the living room.

"Mirajane-chan, I know you're still tired from your flight. Why not take a rest?"

"Actually I am really tired."

"Your room is in the second floor. There are only two rooms upstairs. Yours is the one with a flower sticker in its door."

"Thank you so much Aunt for your help."

"It's nothing. When I heard that Keiichi and Mei's only child is facing a problem, I immediately volunteered to help."

"Thank you again", I bowed and went upstairs.

There are two rooms in the second floor. Mine is beside the stairs while the other one is just beside my room. As I opened my room, the door from the other room opened.

 _Sendo-kun!_

"From now on, I'll be under your care", I said and bowed.

"Sure. When you need help, just knock my door."

"Thank you. Good night."

I went inside my room and closed the door.

I scanned my room and everything I need is already here; bed, cabinet, dresser and a study table. The only missing are the things that needs to be put inside. I decided not to unpack tonight. I jumped to my bed and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes. It's 5 in the morning. It is already in my body clock even though it's a Sunday. I opened the window and let the air come in. I looked at the basketball ring.

 _Ah~ I want to play._

I looked for a ball inside my room wishing that there is one. I went downstairs and saw Aunt preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Aunt."

"Good morning, Mirajane-chan."

"Aunt, do you have any ball here?"

"I see. You're into basketball also. There's one outside. There's a small cabinet there where Akira keeps the ball."

"Is it fine if I'll play?"

"Sure, don't be shy."

"Thank you."

I opened the cabinet and saw three polished balls inside. I grabbed one and closed it.

I started by dribbling the ball then after sweating a bit, I proceed to shooting. I looked at my watch and it's already past 6 in the morning. I guess that's enough for a bit of exercise. I was about to put the ball back when I saw how dirty it is compared to the others so before putting it back, I cleaned it first with a piece of cloth I saw beside the cabinet. After cleaning it, I put it back and went inside.

Aunt and Sendo-kun is already at the dining table.

"Mirajane-chan, breakfast is ready", Aunt invited.

"But I'm still drenched in sweat. I'll take a bath first", I said.

"It's fine. We don't mind", Aunt replied.

I sat opposite Sendo-kun while Aunt is sitting by the edge of the table.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Aunt, I'm sorry that I didn't help you serve breakfast. I was just to excited to play again but I'll help you next time", I said.

"It's nothing. I'm actually happy that you're looking fine."

"What do you mean?"

" I mean, with what happened to your parents. I was expecting that you'll be quite uncomfortable to be with strangers."

"I can't be dragged by that thing forever and you're not a stranger. My parents trusted you which means that I can also trust you."

Aunt started crying.

"Eh? I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Keiichi and Mei raised you well. I'm so happy that they have such an independent daughter."

I just laughed to stop the drama.

"Thank you for the food", Sendo-kun said.

"You're finished already, Akira?"

"Yes. I'm going outside."

"Ah. Sendo-kun, I played basketball before eating breakfast. I used one of the balls in the cabinet and I cleaned it after using it."

"It's okay. You can borrow it all you want."

He said and he went outside.

"Akira is always like this."

"Hm?"

"He finishes his breakfast early just to play basketball afterwards."

"Is he good at it?"

"He's one of the starting five of their team and they call him _Ace._ I might sound that I'm bragging but I just heard that from the ladies that sometimes pass outside our house."

 _Ladies outside? He even have stalkers?! He's really popular._

I helped Aunt do the dishes and clean the house.

"Mirajane-chan, you can take a bath now. You might catch a cold if you'll keep on wearing those drenched-in-sweat clothes", Aunt said.

"Hehehe. I'll take one then."

It's a good thing that they have bath tub. I need some time to rest.

"Mirajane-chan, I'm going outside for awhile!"

"Yes!", I replied.

I heard a small noise coming from the door but I didn't mind it. Maybe it's the wind.

The curtain moved to the side and Sendo-kun is there.

"S-Sendo."

"M-Mira-"

I was too caught up with the situation that I can't even scream.

"S-Sorry. I'll g-get outside now."

He closed the curtains and I heard the door closed.

 _What just happened? I didn't react at all. Why didn't I shout? Normally, that's what happens right? He might think that this kind of situation is something normal to me. That's totally wrong!_

I finished taking a bath and I went back inside my room. I don't want to see his face. It might become awkward.

Someone knocked and opened the door.

"Mirajane-chan? Are you busy?", Aunt asked.

"No, Aunt. Why?"

"Can you go with Akira to the market? I forgot some ingredients for our dinner tonight. Akira is not really good in shopping."

"Ah. It's okay. I'll just change my clothes."

"Thanks. Akira's already waiting downstairs."

I wore a black shirt with gray jogging pants. I went downstairs and saw him waiting outside. We talked while walking.

"It's a good thing that you're not wearing a skirt", he said.

"Why?", I asked.

"We're riding a bike there."

"Really? It's been awhile since I rode one."

We stopped and I saw the bike. Sendo- kun is in the pedal while I'm sitting at the back, holding his shoulders.

"There's nothing wrong with short hair", he said out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"While you're in the bathtub, you have a short hair."

"Ah. This? I'm wearing hair extensions. My mother wanted this. She said that a long hair is the only thing that can help others identify that I'm a woman."

I laughed.

"Since my features are more than the normal woman; tall height, short hair and a straight body without any curves. She told me that at least with a long hair, they can see that I still have a feminine feature", I added.

"Why do have a short hair?"

"I decided to cut it. I played basketball back in my previous school and it was uncomfortable to play with a long hair."

"I see."

He suddenly stopped that I almost fell.

"The market is just straight ahead. Can you do it on your own? Mom, actually, gave me another errand", he said.

"It's okay. We'll just meet here."

We went our separate ways. When I went to the market, some of the older women kept on looking at me.

"My! You're tall", they remarked.

"You're height is fit for a man", another one said.

I chuckled.

"Uozumi-san, helping your father?"

"Yes."

I turned back and a monstrous man stares at me. I saw Sendo-kun waving behind him. I walked towards Sendo-kun but I unintentionally bumped with the monstrous man.

"Ah. I'm sorry, Uncle", I said.

"Uncle?"

The older women laughed around us.

"Kid, I'm still in high school!", he shouted.

"I see. You're late. Well, it can't be helped."

"I'm late?! Even if you're a woman, I won't hold back. Hey! I'm still 17 years old."

"What?! Really? I'm sorry."

"Uozumi? Mirajane? What's happening here?", Sendo asked.

"Sendo-kun", Uozumi and I said at the same time.

We went outside the market and stayed at the park nearby.

"Mirajane, this is Uozumi Jun. He's our team captain in the school's basketball team."

"Nice to meet you. I'm really sorry for what happened earlier."

"As long as it won't happen again."

"Sendo, who is she?", he asked Sendo.

"Ah. She's Cross Mirajane. She will study at our school starting tomorrow."

"I see. Sendo, Cross, I'm going."

"Yes. Please take care", I said and then I bowed.

We're on our way home. Sendo-kun asked about what happened awhile ago.

"Ah. That? I called him 'Uncle'."

Sendo-kun suddenly stopped and I almost fell again.

He laughed.

"You called him 'Uncle'?"

"Yes but I apologized when he said that he's 17 years old."

He pedaled again.

"Uozumi is quite conscious about his age since he doesn't really look like a 17 year old student."

"Well, he really doesn't look like one."

I chuckled.

6:00 AM

I knocked at Sendo's door.

He opened the door. He looks so sleepy. He's wearing a white shirt and boxer shorts. His hair's so messed up , it looks like a bird's nest. I tried to look at other things.

"What is it?", he asked.

"Isn't it time already to prepare for school?", I asked.

"Sorry. I normally go to school late."

"I see so, are you going to be late today?"

"Maybe."

"I'll go ahead then."

"Wait. You still don't have your uniform?"

"Not yet. I'll go to school for a week without a uniform."

"See you in school then."

He closed the door while I went to my room to prepare. I decided to not wear hair extensions. It might become a big issue if they'll find out I'm wearing one. I'm wearing a white polo long sleeves and black fitting pants.

"Aunt, I'm going to school. Do you have any other bicycle?", I asked.

"We have another one by the basketball ring", she said while preparing food.

I was about to go out when I heard her speak.

"My! Is that you Mirajane-chan?"

I forgot that she doesn't know that I have a short hair.

"Ah, yes. I was actually wearing hair extensions when I arrived here."

"Oh. I see."

I looked at my watch.

"Aunt, I'm going."

"Wait!"

She handed a bento box to me.

"You don't really have to this but thank you", I said.

She kissed my forehead which was shocking to me. I just smiled and waved my hand. I searched for the bike and saw it by the basketball ring. I'm riding the bike and it's been 20 minutes already but I haven't reached my destination yet. Fortunately, a man wearing the Ryonan uniform is also riding a bike. I suppose, he's going to school. He's wearing earphones that's why he can't hear my name that's why pedaled faster to stop him in front. After I did, he looked at me with an angry face and removed the earphones from his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you looking for a fight?", he asked angrily.

"No, no, no. I'm not. You were wearing earphones and you can't hear me when I was calling you."

"What do you want from me?"

"Are you going to Ryonan High? May I follow you there? I'm lost."

He place his earphones in his ears again and started to cycle again. I assumed that is a "yes" and so, I followed him.

He is a quite a tall man. He has the typical school haircut, a yellowish-brownish complexion, small eyes and really thick lips. He also seems like the quiet type. We're cycling for a few minutes when we reached the school. He stopped outside the gate.

"Ryonan", he said.

"Ah, yes. Thank you very much."

We went inside and I placed the bicycle in its stand available at the entrance of the school. I felt like everyone's looking at me, maybe because I don't wear the uniform. I went to the principal's office and he introduced my homeroom teacher.

"The person behind you is Miss Hanagawa Rina, your homeroom teacher", the principal said.

I looked behind me and bowed.

"Good morning. I am Cross Mirajane. Please take care of me."

"Don't worry. You can always approach me and even your classmates are nice. Let's go?"

"Yes."

I'm really nervous. It's the first time I transferred school. _What will they they think of my look? Will they find it weird?_

"Wait here for a while", Miss Hanagawa said.

She went inside and hear her speak about me.

"Everyone, we have a transfer student. She came from another country so she might take some time to adjust. Help her to do so. Please come in!"

And that's my signal.

I entered and looked at my classmates' faces. Some are just staring at me while some are uninterested .

"Good morning. I am Cross-"

When suddenly some of the girls were squealing.

"He's very handsome!"

"Where are you from?"

"Where do you live now?"

 _He's very handsome?! They really think I'm a man?_

"Wait. It seems that you don't understand", I said and they all went to silence.

"I'm a woman."

"Huh?!"

"Don't joke around."

"Do you hate us that already?"

"No, I'm not joking. If you'll just listen to my voice, you'll find that I'm a woman. Also, my name is Cross Mirajane."

They started to whisper.

"Ma'am, where will I sit?"

"You may sit at the back since you're at the tall side."

" Atobe! Sit here at the front", she said directed to the woman at my going-to-be-seat.

Atobe looked at me with a very intense stare then rolled her eyes.

 _What's her problem?_

"I see that everyone's here except for-"

The teacher's interrupted when someone opened the door.

"Good morning!"

 _Sendo?!_

"Sendo, you're late again", Miss Hanagawa said.

"Sorry, ma'am."

He's walking to his seat when he saw me.

"Oh~ You're here!"

"Ah. Yeah. I didn't know that we're classmates."

"It's a good thing though."

"Why?"

"I'm sitting beside you."

 _What was that about?!_

I feel everyone's glaring at me.

 _Oh no! It's my first day and now this happened._

I'm staying in the room for lunch break. I'm alone and I like it.

"Hey! Wanna go grab something?"

Sendo came back.

"Ah. Aunt gave me bento."

"Really? Ah~ that's why she kept on calling me."

"I'm going to the caf then", he added.

"Sure."

I grabbed my bento and went outside. Just before going here, I saw a gymnasium and heard the sound of a basketball. I want to go there. From afar, I can see that it's open and I hear the sound of dribbling balls and the stretching sound of basketball shoes.

I went inside and they're all giving their best. Then I saw a familiar face.

"Uozumi-senpai!"

I shouted for his name but all of them looked at me.

"Who are you?", he asked.

"Don't you remember me? I was at the-"

Then I realized that I was wearing my hair extensions at that time. Before I can say my name, they were already making it a big issue.

"Uozomi-kun, I can't believe that you're into feminine-looking men."

"I'm not! I don't even know him!"

In just a second, they stopped talking.

"Everyone!"

 _Sendo._

"Oh. You're here."

"Do you know him Sendo-kun?"

"Yes. She's living with us."

"Oh. I see. He's the transfer student everyone's talking about."

"So why are you here?", Sendo asked me.

"I thought that I could play a bit."

"So you want to join us?", someone asked.

"Ah, no. I just want to play."

Sendo tossed me a ball which almost made my bento fall.

I set aside the bento and went to the court. I can't express how I feel. The air, the smell and the view under the ring, it all comes back to me. It's been 1 year since I stopped.

I went behind the three-point line and dribbled the ball. I raised my arms, holding the ball. Everything went to slow motion. In a second, I let go the ball and another second passed, it went inside the basket.

"Yosh! I still have it!"

I shouted in glee but then I'm inside the court with all the varsity players watching me.

I bowed and apologized.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have shouted so loud."

"You!",one of them shouted.

"Yes!"

 _Oh no! They're angry._

"That.. Can you do that again?"

"Eh? The shout?"

"No. The three-point shot."

"Eh? What? Huh?"

"Just do it!"

"Yes!"

I faced the ring again and made sure I'm not stepping on the three-point line. I shoot it and went inside.

"Amazing. His shots are perfect. I can't even look for a flaw."

 _Was that a compliment? A varsity player complimented me!_

"You! Tranfer student! Join us", Uozumi- senpai said.

"I'll introduce you to coach later", he added.

"Senpai, I'm not here to play basketball again and I can't even join you even if I want to", I said.

Before Uozumi-senpai can shout at me again, Sendo went beside him and whispered something. Uozumi-senpai suddenly looks shocked from what Sendo said.

Maybe I should go already. I haven't eaten lunch yet.

"I'm going."


End file.
